It has been proposed to incorporate a redundant pumping system in a fuel control for a gas turbine engine to provide for fuel delivery in the event of failure of the main fuel pump. Such a proposal has envisioned the incorporation of a backup pump mounted in a fuel tank and driven by a hydraulic motor. Obviously, a backup pump operating in the aforedescribed environment must never be allowed to run dry because excessive heat generation and a possible explosion could be occasioned.